1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and method for reducing the possibility of a fire started from an electrical arc, and more particularly, to a system and method for disconnecting a D.C. or A.C. power source from an electrical system or preselected electrical components of a vehicle while maintaining power to safety electrical components including the present invention, and at the same time blanketing the area adjacent to the battery with inert gas thereby reducing the chance of a fire and/or explosion.
2. Background of the Prior Art
Systems and methods for reducing the possibility of fires and/or explosions started by electrical arcs resulting from moving vehicles impacting object including automobile accidents are well known. Generally, the systems and methods disconnect the power cable from the battery via springs, pyrotechnic propellant, relays and/or diodes among other components, to electrically isolate the battery thereby de-energizing the vehicle's electrical distribution system and connected components. Most of the prior art systems and methods do not maintain power to safety electrical equipment such as satellite monitoring systems that determine the location of a vehicle. Systems and methods for reducing the possibility of fires and or explosions by utilizing inert gas to blanket an area thereby disbursing flammable vapors are also well known.
The problem with the prior art is that there are is no single system or method that both prevents electrical arcs and that blankets a predetermined area with inert gas to reduce the chance of fires and/or explosions. Further, there is no prior art system or method that utilizes the pressure of the inert gas to force apart an electrical component to isolate an electrical power source to reduce the chance of fires and/or explosions. Thus, there is no prior art method or system that prevents electrical arcs and that distributes inert gas via the same components.
When a vehicle impacts and object, components required to prevent or reduce the chance of fire can be damaged resulting in system failure and an automotive fire and/or explosion. The more components utilized for fire prevention, the greater the possibility of system failure due to one or more of the components being damaged. Further, the more components utilized for fire prevention, the longer the response time for the fire prevention system to react after vehicle impact. A forceful vehicle impact of great magnitude may render a long response time thereby rendering the fire prevention system ineffective. Also, the fire prevention system or method must be inexpensive and easy to install, otherwise, market economics will dissuade the installation of the system or method into the vehicle.
A need exists for a system and method for reducing the possibility of fires and/or explosions when a vehicle impacts an object; the system and method including a minimum number of components, wherein one member (a cable connector) disconnects the battery in an inert gas environment while disbursing inert gas which blankets an area proximate to the battery. Further, the system and method should be quick to respond, reliable in operation, relatively inexpensive and easy to install.